


Mercy

by Seraphina_Herondale



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Healing, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Herondale/pseuds/Seraphina_Herondale
Summary: "She had wanted to kill him. Moments ago, the darkness took over and she had wanted to kill him where he stood. And she had. The blow she’d dealt had been harsh and final, without forgiveness or consideration. Then the loss came. Reality set in and they’d both felt it, they both just knew. Leia was gone - his mother, the General." Very short one shot about Rey healing Ben in TROS.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and as well as can be expected right now.
> 
> This is a very short one shot aiming to delve a little bit into Rey's thoughts and her connection with Ben when she heals him in The Rise of Skywalker.

She had wanted to kill him. Moments ago, the darkness took over and she had wanted to kill him where he stood. And she had. The blow she'd dealt had been harsh and final, without forgiveness or consideration. Then the loss came. Reality set in and they'd both felt it, they both just _knew_. Leia was gone - his mother, the General.

Rey took a breath, dragged it in through freezing lungs and a seizing heart. Water ran in rivulets over her hair and face, down her body but it went unnoticed. Her shivering was only in part from their circumstances as she looked down at him, empty and broken. His pain was her pain. It came sharp and real and fast. It flowed through her like oxygen.

Shuddering, she fell to her knees before him and knew what she had to do. It wasn't even a thought but a reflex. She stretched out her hand before him, held it over his stomach and flexed. Every muscle, every thought went into this. She felt his life force, his tissues, his body, his mind and soul. She felt the tear in him she had caused and sensed his eyes on her.

He was incredulous, unsure of what she was doing but content to let her do it anyway. He was resigned to his fate by her, she knew this now. The shock of the emptiness of Leia was what allowed her to land the blow, but he was completely at her mercy in other ways too, in every way. He never would have hurt her, not like this, not really. Somehow, Rey had always known that she hadn't been fighting for her life with him but had fought with that kind of ferocity anyway.

She stopped thinking and let the focus in, the crease between her brows deepening. Breathing deep – that was easier now, being connected to him – she gave him life, gave him the strength that she had to spare. He breathed with her, heavy and aching and completely in sync as he watched her undo her mistake in disbelief. Each breath came easier as she allowed their connection to grow further, as she allowed him to see. She gave more of herself to him than she ever had before. His mother was gone but _she_ was there.

Tears ran down Rey's face with the rain, clear and distinct from the rest, a mark of her pain and turmoil within. She finally looked him in the eye as she pulled back her hand but allowed their minds to linger with each other. "You were right," she said. "I did want to take your hand." She didn't need to say it for he already knew, had known it always. He knew everything about her. "Ben's hand." The confession fell from her lips devastatingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you're feeling generous, I'd appreciate any comments.


End file.
